


hey, sailor

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [39]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, apparently im a fjord/molly shipper now, i dont know how this happened, molly still dies!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: Everyone has the last words of their soulmate tattooed on their skin.





	hey, sailor

**Author's Note:**

> based on this prompt from anon on tumblr: Are you doing the soulmate au's? Cause I think either 9 or 26 would be really interesting!

_“Hey, sailor”_

Those are the words that are inked in a dramatic swirl on his left arm. He’s thankful that’s where they are, because it means they’re easy to hide.   
He gets teased about, well, _everything_ , but he wants this to be _his_. Of course, this just means the kids tease him about not having a soulmate, but that’s fine. He can take that. He can.

And so Fjord becomes a sailor. It’s not completely because of the mark, that would be silly, but- he can’t pretend it wasn’t a little of the motivation. He’s happy, out on the sea, and sometimes, alone in his cabin, he lets himself daydream about his soulmate, about the woman (or man), about meeting them on the docks, taking them out to sea-

and then he drowns. 

When he wakes up with a sword that appears from nowhere, powers he didn’t used to have, and a hole in his memory, he doesn’t take much time to think about his soulmate. 

After he meets Beau, and Jester, he wonders if, maybe, it’s Jester? But somehow that doesn’t feel quite right, and he finds his eyes drawn to another tiefling instead. 

They’re on the road, when Molly kisses him for the first time, in the early hours of the morning, while they’re on watch together. Fjord’s not sure if Molly is his soulmate or not, but he _likes_ the colorful tiefling, and it- feels right, for the moment at least,

and then everything falls apart. 

He and Molly have only been “together” for a few weeks- they haven’t even told the group yet, although he’s pretty sure Beau has noticed, and he thinks Yasha said something a few days ago. But then Yasha and Jester are kidnapped, and they’re fighting against time to get to them before they’re lost forever, and then there’s a dwarf, and Lorenzo, and the glaive is coming down right for his neck-

and then molly’s there, somehow, blades deflecting the deadly weapon and he turns to him, smile cocky as always, and says, “hey sailor,” winking dramatically, right before the enraged slaver impales him through the stomach. Fjord is numb, ears ringing, and he only moves back on instinct, stomach roiling, and in the background he can faintly hear Keg saying something, but-

but-

He tells the group that night. He wants to keep it a secret, part of him wails at being so vulnerable with them, but he knows there’s no way he can hide this. This pain. It’s too much, and he wants to scream and curse at whatever being created soulmarks in the first place, because he _never_ wanted to know, not like this.


End file.
